


Spider Homare Drabbles

by Algarak



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, back at it again lads, one of these has vore, spider homare, the collection of all ur favorite spider homare drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: aha don't yell at me for making a spider homare fanfic collection ahafeaturing:chibi spider homare and delighted azumaspider homare in jailspider homare x reader vore fic
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Reader, Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chibi Spider Homare

**Author's Note:**

> yeah

Azuma giggled, holding up his finger.

Stubbornly hugging onto his finger was a very small Homare with twelve tiny arms and no legs.

The little Homare nibbled on Azuma's fingertip, rubbing its forehead against his long nail. 

Azuma watched, delighted, smiling at the tiny spider. Suddenly, the little spider turned and scurried down Azuma's hand, and within seconds the palm-sized mini Homare was scurrying up Azuma's neck towards his face.

"Fufu, that tickles~" He giggled, closing one of his eyes as Homare settled on Azuma's cheek. He began to shuffle around, resting his head on random parts of Azuma's face. Azuma could feel little nibbles whenever Homare did that.

"Mhmhm, kisses?~ That's adorable…" Azuma whispered, leaning back into his armchair, closing his eyes.

Homare prodded at Azuma's eyebrows with his little arms. He then crawls up on top of Azuma's head.

"Hey hey, don't mess up my hair~" Azuma chuckled, pulling Homare off his head and holding him in his hands.

"Who's a cute little spider? Is it you?~" He giggles, holding the little spider up to eye level. Homare spun in a circle, waving his arms joyfully, nibbling on Azuma's hand.

"That's right, you are!~" Azuma giggled.

basically I just wanted to write Azuma being delighted at smol spider homare. 


	2. Spider Homare In Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao just something I wrote

Al suddenly appears. The void causes slight distortion behind them. There are no legs to be seen. "So I see you're all in jail? Have a complimentary spider homare." Al says. Suddenly, arms emerge from the nearest window, and spider homare starts to wriggle through. You try to scream, but al puts a void hand to ur mouth. "Shhh, he doesn't bite." Spider homare does bite. You will become the next victim. You cry quietly in your jail cell as spider homare scurries towards you.


	3. spider homare x reader vore fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally

"Shhh... I know I have twelve arms but I'm really not that scary." Spider Homare whispers lovingly. His arms wrap around you, holding you in a tight embrace.  
"Y/N, you're so pretty," he says, staring at your face with his eight eyes. He blinks and smiles, showing off his fangs. He pulls you in, for a kiss, you assume, but his mouth opens unnaturally wide and before you know it, you are inside his stomach. Spider Homare laughs and scurries along."I never loved Y/N anyway," he says, scurrying towards the next victim.


End file.
